


Audio Transmission

by DarthSuki



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Taylor tries so hard and sometime he gets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: Months out from coming home on an old cargo ship after getting rescued, Taylor is always caught between being bored and horny. Though you're busy to pick up your phone, he seems more than happy to record a little message for you while he takes a bit of the edge off.





	

_ Incoming connection... _

_ User identified: Cadet Taylor _

_ Location: Unknown _

_... _

_ Connection accepted, opening communications. _

_... _

_... _

_ Audio Status: Working _ _   
_ _ Video Status: Error _

...

* * *

 

..Hello?

Hey, are you getting this?

I hope you are; can’t tell you how difficult it was to get this message working in the first place. It’s not as if there’s a wide area of coverage for trans-space sexting.

Which is what this is, really, if I’m being entirely forward about it. We were talking about it the other day and you said that you’d really be into, y’know, getting a little more intimate with one another. Over the phone. I mean, the end-goal here is for us to actually share more than a phone call with each other whenever we’re free, but….well, you know how space travel is. Not exactly the most premium-level transportation when you’re stuck on little more than a cargo ship older than I am.

_ [There are muffled sounds for a few moments, the shifting of cloth and what might be a creaky bed. Taylor lets out a short huff.] _

So uh….I’m sending this because uh….I’ve been thinkin’ about you. A lot. There isn’t very much to do on this ship besides waiting, really. They let me help out with some of the cargo stuff or maybe help with some chores, but it’s just a waiting game to get home from here.

Gives a man a lot of time to think, you know.

_ [Taylor huffs again, the sound slightly disheveled as he moves the communicator away from his face. There’s the sound of a zipper.] _

\--And I’ve been thinking about a lot. About you. I mean, I’ve been having a lot of dreams about you. I mean, some of them are a little confusing and weird, because there was one where we were playing a game of chess in the middle of a lake while wearing birthday hats and--

Shit. Okay, uh, you didn’t hear that one. Gotta work on this dirty-talk thing more before I see you. You fell in love with my voice after all didn’t you? Yeah, I don’t want to disappoint when you get a peek at this mug of mine, all disheveled and--well, frankly covered in space dust of some sort.

...There’s always dust everywhere, getting all over my suit and just… Ugh, making me feel like some sort of archaic coalminer or something.

_ [Taylor lets out a sigh. There is several seconds of silence.] _

I really wanna fuck you.

Like, really  _ fuck  _ you.

I haven’t been able to get off, actually get off, for...jesus. Too long. Way too long. Just thinking about it makes my dick hurt. Makes me fucking want you so bad.

I’ve been parched for months and you’re the most delicious-looking oasis I’ve ever met. Babe, I’ve been thinking about you so much lately, now that I’m finally coming home. Thinking about your voice. Your body.

Sinking my cock inside you.

_ [There is a slow, but rhythmic sound of cloth shifting, the occasional creak of the bed.] _

I bet you’re nice and tight, right? All warm and soft, like velvet or something. I got my hand around my cock right now babe, but it’s nothing like what you’ll feel like. Wanna bend you over and shove my cock inside you like some sortof animal. An animal in heat, really just--

_ [Taylor lets out a deep, low groan.] _

God, want you to see this so bad. Want you to see what you’ve done to me babe, how needy I am that I got my legs spread and my damn scratched-up pants down to my ankles. Wonder if you’d like what my cock looks like with my fingers wrapped around it, leaking precum.

….I’m not huge, but I’m not small. Length or girth. I just...fuck, just….Just like the rest of me I guess. But you like cheeky little nerds like me, don’t you?

Hng...I don’t wanna cum right away, but I feel like I’m so close. Almost wish I could use both hands too, just so I could reach down and….uh…

It’s a lot harder to uh...talk dirty than I thought. This doesn’t sound….ridiculous right?

I mean I’m blushing right now--really blushing. Figure it’s uh, good to tell you. Never did this with someone before, dirty-talked while jacking off on the phone. It’s....it’s good though. Makes me feel….hot? Sexy. Like….

_ [Taylor lets out another groan, higher pitched than before.] _

Hnggg….baby….I want you to touch me….I want you to have your hand on my dick. Want you to squeeze me and make me whimper. Want your mouth and your smile and your moans and….

Just wait until I see you.

Jesus christ, it’s gonna be a fucking miracle if I don’t tackle you to the floor and fuck you right then and there in the airport. Maybe you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Let me manhandle that body of yours onto the ground, pull your ass up and rip off whatever you’re wearing.

Don’t care how fancy it would be either--I’ve been waiting too long, my cock is throbbing just thinking about it. Fuck, yeah, just let everyone watch me claim you like a goddamn animal right? Let them watch as you spread your legs for me, begging for my cock to sink inside of you.

I’d fuck you until you’re dripping. Fill you with so much jizz that you’re round and warm and lazy--make up for every goddamn day that I’ve been so far away. Make up for every time I’ve had to lay here like this, pulling at my cock and thinking about you and--

Oh-

Baby--I think I’m-

Fuck--fuck oh my god yes, feels so good--Gotta touch right there-

_ [Taylor lets out a choking sob, the sound suddenly being muffled by what must be his arm and communicator pushing into the pillow or bed. The bed creaks in a rapid, rhythmic fashion for several seconds before the sound finally stops. Taylor lets out a soft sob, and then a sigh.] _

...God, that was good. Relieving. Suppose I worked out out more than just steam though!

Ha...ha…..ah no, really I’m a mess, but I’m way too tired and high on pleasure hormones to care about the sticky mess on my stomach. Just...damn, I can’t wait to see you babe. Can’t wait to hold you in my arms…

...and then fuck you into the bed until neither of us can even  _ think _ .

* * *

_... _

_... _

_ Transmission Complete _

_ Send Reply? _

_ Yes / No _


End file.
